Reversible
by Cedrith
Summary: Es imposible cambiar lo irreversible. Pero si lo fuera... ¿que concecuencias traería? Advertencia: Spoiler capt. 58 la historia de Death Note se desvia completamente. LXOC
1. Cinco de Noviembre

**

* * *

**

**Notas de autor:** Bueno este es mi primer intento de Fanfic, nunca habia escrito uno pero puedo decir que fue bastante divertido pero me falta practica por eso les agradecer mucho si me dejan sus comentarios

**Spoiler! capt. 58**

* * *

**

* * *

Capitulo 1: ****"Cinco de noviembre"**

Del otro lado del monitor que mostraba una W en un fondo blanco, se escuchó un golpe seco.

-¿Qué pasa Watari?... –pregunta un joven al que llaman por el nombre de Ryuuzaki.

No hay respuesta.

-¿Watari…? –pregunta esta vez temiendo la acertividad de sus instintos.

Yagami Light soltó una sonrisa que delataba sus más oscuras intenciones mientras nadie le miraba.

Del otro lado Watari tirado en el suelo de su oficina, con su mano derecha apretaba fuertemente su pecho. Era evidente, estaba teniendo un ataque al corazón. Él sabía que iba a morir, tenía que actuar rápido. Con sus últimas fuerzas logra alcanzar el teclado del computador y en el último intento presiona un botón en la parte trasera de éste y su último aliento dio fin a su historia.

En la habitación de un departamento viejo un celular comienza a vibrar en una mesa próxima a la ventana que daba frente al edificio de investigaciones y es cogido por una mano femenina que contesta la llamada. En la pequeña pantalla mostraba un mensaje de texto que decía:

"_All Data Deletion_"

Fue lo último que se vio en el monitor de Ryuuzaki para sorpresa de todos.

Ryuuzaki sintió un gran escalofrió que subía por su espalda y sus manos estaban rígidas sobre sus rodillas; sus ojos negros miraban fijo al monitor ensombrecidos.

-All Data Deletion ¿Que quiere decir eso? –pregunta Light con curiosidad.

- Le di instrucciones a Watari de borrar toda la información que el actualmente poseía si es que algo inesperado le ocurría…–Contesto Ryuuzaki. Mientras trataba de explicarse como pudo suceder, como pudo _Kira_ matar a Watari. Amane no ha tenido la oportunidad de mirarle el rostro…Y Yagami Light… ¿Habría hecho algo minutos antes? No, no era posible por que él no había dejado que nadie supiera el verdadero nombre de Watari. Pero probablemente fue…

De pronto los demás policías se dieron cuenta que Rem, el Shinigami que los acompañaba ya no estaba entre ellos.

-Escuchen todos –llamó Ryuuzaki tomando la cucharilla de su café entre sus delgados dedos -El Shiniga… -Su voz fue súbitamente bloqueada por un fuerte y agudo dolor que impactó repentinamente en su pecho antes siquiera de poder terminar lo que pensaba, antes siquiera de poder revolver el café extra-dulce que tanto le gustaba. Estaba paralizado, su cuerpo estaba completamente tenso, no podía respirar, el dolor era increíble, se dejo caer de su silla. Se le iba la cabeza. Yagami Light lo cogió antes de impactar contra el suelo, gritaban su nombre pero para Ryuuzaki era como si estuviesen a metros y metros de distancia. Pero el rostro de Light que rebosaba de inmensa satisfacción era clara para él mientras este lo sujetaba entre sus brazos era lo único que sus abiertos ojos podían enfocar antes de que su visión se tornara borrosa y pudo pensar en una sola cosa en ese segundo; el tenia razón, Yagami Light "es" _Kira. Pero…_-Sus ojos cedieron y solo había oscuridad y un mortal silencio. Más el silencio duró poco, el gritó emanado por Light resonaba por toda la habitación, alarmando a todos los presentes de la sala.

Con falsa emoción bajó de sus brazos el cuerpo del que hasta hace instantes había sido su rival -¡Nosotros somos los siguientes ¡Watari, Ryuuzaki y ahora nosotros...! –Gritó histérico produciendo pánico entre sus compañeros. Todos esperaron aterrorizados que la muerte los abrazara a ellos también…. 30 segundos. La espera era caótica. 50 segundos, un minuto… Nada. Se miraron entre ellos buscando una respuesta y la tensión disminuyo poco a poco.

-D… deberíamos llamar a una ambulancia – dijo Mogi que fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Pero Ryuuzaki no tiene ID-respondió Aizawa

- Eso no tendría que ser un problema. Yo iré con él - El jefe de policía Yagami Soichiro se dispuso a realizar la tarea.

Todos ayudaron a cargar el cuerpo cubriéndolo con mantas, bajaron hasta el vestíbulo, unos guardias trataron de acercarse perturbados por el evidente cuerpo inerte pero Light les contestó antes que preguntaran que lo estaban trasladando de urgencia al hospital.

Ya afuera en el estacionamiento, pusieron el cuerpo de Ryuuzaki dentro del auto en los asientos traseros. Una vez ya dentro del vehiculo Souchiro arrancó a toda velocidad. Tomando la autopista principal llegaría en menos de 10 minutos al hospital más cercano, si es que mantenía una velocidad de 120 km.

Ya podía ver la edificación del hospital cuando por el espejo retrovisor vio como una camioneta blanca le hacia señales con las luces altas. Souchiro se preguntaba quienes eran. Se exaltó cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, lo tomó y vio que era un número privado, no sabía si hacerlo pero contestó la llamada.

-¿Quién es? –pregunto el ex jefe de policía.

-¿Yagami Souchiro? Soy Sarah Colins estoy en la camioneta blanca que lo sigue por detrás. Por favor, detenga su vehiculo en la próxima salida, sabemos que lleva con Ud el cuerpo de "L". Hemos venido a reclamarlo –exigió con un tono de voz seco.

Yagami sorprendido por lo que le exige la mujer decide rebatirle.

-¿Cómo puedes asegurarme que lo que dices es verdad? No soy estúpido.

-Es bueno ser desconfiado pero no al limite de caer en la testarudez –contestó la mujer a punta de burla y antes de que Souchiro le contestara a su insolencia ella le interrumpe. –Esto ya estaba previsto por el Señor Watari e hizo ciertos arreglos en caso de su defunción, si a él le pasaba algo, también le pasaría a L, esas fueron las instrucciones y nosotros íbamos a saberlo en el acto.

Yagami Souchiro no sabía que hacer ni en que pensar, era evidente que ella conocía los detalles de lo ocurrido ¿cómo alguien externo podría saberlo? estaba confundido y su silencio otorgó ésta información a la misteriosa mujer quien comprendió su duda.

-"All Data Deletion" era la frase clave que anunciaba sus muertes y por consecuencia nos enviaron la información de los integrantes del grupo de investigación; si es que se pregunta de donde obtuve su número.

Por favor detenga el vehiculo. Por respeto a los deseos de L.

Yagami optó por obedecer, sus emociones le ganaron a su racionalidad, después de todo no tenía idea de cómo podría ser lo contrario. Aparcó a unos cuantos metros después de la salida de la autopista a cuadras del hospital, la camioneta blanca se detiene tras él y Yagami sale del vehiculo y se encuentra cara a cara con la mujer. Sintió como si el corazón se disparara al verla. Era hermosa y muy joven, vestía un terno negro ajustado mostrando su escote, esbelta, con una larga cabellera pelirroja intensa, liso que le cubrían sus pechos poco voluptuosos con la partidura al lado derecho y una piel blanca semejante a la leche. Pero usaba lentes oscuros, que desagrado fue pensar que sus ojos permanecerían en misterio.

-Dígame Señorita Colins ¿Cuál es la razón de tanta precaución? El chico ya esta muerto y yo podría llevarlo al hospital y evitar perfectamente explicaciones mayores.

-Puede ser, pero a causa del caso Kira los hospitales están muy susceptibles por los extraños ataques al corazón, así que si aparece un cuerpo por tales razones y sin ID llamarán a la policía de seguro y… la verdad es que la organización "L" quiere ahorrarse todas esas molestias de papeleos y tramites complicados, me entiende? –El tono burlesco con el que le hablaba a Souchiro lo comenzaba a enfermar –ahora si me disculpa –La mujer hace una señal con sus dedos y hombres vestidos como paramédico se bajan de la camioneta con una camilla, abren la puerta del vehiculo de Yagami y sacan el cuerpo de Ryuuzaki.

-¿Qué me dices Alfredo? –le pregunta a uno de los hombres que revisaban el cuerpo.

-Definitivamente es el que buscamos.

Confirmación de muerte; hace cerca de 20 minutos. –Comienza a escribir en una ficha médica –entre las 8:00 PM y 8:40… el cinco de Noviembre del 2004… probablemente a causa de un infarto al miocardio.

-De acuerdo, lo confirmaremos después con la autopsia –declaró la joven mujer.

El rostro de Yagami mostraba desesperanza y no podía evitar imaginar cómo su cuerpo seria cortado por completo, sintió nauseas. Bajó la mirada mientras introducían el cuerpo de Ryuuzaki dentro de la camioneta. La mujer lo observaba y le pregunta.

-¿Está UD bien Señor Yagami?

-El… era solo un crío, le faltaba tanto por vivir.

La mujer lo mira con cierto recelo -Creo que UD es una buena persona, por eso le pido de favor que no le mencione a nadie lo que acaba de pasar para mantener el absoluto anonimato… pronto le avisaré a su celular cuando y donde será enterrado. Con su permiso, me despido –diciendo esto se da la media vuelta y sube a la camioneta dejando al policía solitario con sus pensamientos.

Eran las 10:13 PM y dentro del cuartel estaban todos esperando a que Yagami Souchiro volviera con noticias. Pero pasaban su tiempo pensando en las razones de por qué no fueron ellos asesinados. Light solo se mantenía en un sereno silencio.

Se rompe el silencio con la entrada del jefe de policía con un rostro cansado y lleno de pesar, no fue capaz de mirar a los ojos a sus compañeros o de su propio hijo para confirmarles lo que ya todos sabían. Dudó un poco con respecto a la petición de mantener en secreto su encuentro con ese grupo de personas pero realizó que ya no importaba, después de todo…

-…Ryuuzaki está muerto.


	2. El primer aliento despues del ultimo

**

* * *

****N/A: **Mi segundo capitulo! Yeah! Ojala les guste y cualquier comentario; sea bueno o malo será muy bien recibido, después de todo mi intención es mejorar. Enjoy. 

(La historia original pertenece a Ooba Tsunami. -- Porfa, no me demande…XD)

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

"**El primer aliento después del ultimo"**

**

* * *

**

-Y esta fue nuestra gran visita por Japón… voy a extrañar el restaurante de la esquina del departamento… -comentó Jack a Samuel, quien conducía la camioneta blanca.

-¡Y a las chiquillas que conocimos el otro día en el karaoke! Que guapas son algunas japonesitas.

-Si pero hay otras que son… PUAJ! GUACALA! Jajaja

-¿Como la gorda llena de espinillas que filtreó contigo la otra vez? Tenía todas las ganas contigo. Pobrecita debiste darle una oportunidad –bromeó Samuel

-Ni hablar… primero muerto.

-Hablando de _muerto_ –susurró Samuel -¿no te parece raro todo esto? Este viaje para esperar por un fiambre… y que mandaran también a la Doctora Colins. -No se, tal vez el chico era hijo de alguien importante ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? Laww.. Law algo…

-"L Lawliet" y no creo que esa sea la razón, si fuera así, la doctora nos hubiera pedido tratarlo antes.

- A propósito –comentó con una voz más baja -Es la primera vez que la veo y nunca me imaginé que sería "tan" joven, no debe tener más de 20 años…. Alguien tan cotizada por los burócratas.

-Tal vez ella sea una pantalla, tu sabes, alguien que se hace pasar por otra persona… después de todo casi nadie la ha visto.

-Quizá, pero no se por qué siento que estamos metidos en algo realmente turbio. ¡Dios! Como quiero volver a Winchester.

Sarah Colins estaba sentada al lado del cuerpo de L contemplando con atención su reloj de bolsillo de diseño clásico no más grande que la palma de su mano hecho completamente de oro con el grabado del símbolo del infinito en la tapa, estaba detenido desde las 8:20 PM.

-Alfredo, hazme el favor y dime la hora –preguntó al hombre sentado frente a ella.

-Son las 8:48 minutos.

-De acuerdo. Jack, detén el vehiculo.

Jack extrañado obedece las indicaciones dadas. El vehiculo para cerca de un parque y los dos hombres abren la ventanilla que separaba la cabina con el resto de la camioneta y pasan a encaramadas.

Sarah se levanta -Prepárense caballeros, vamos a llevar a cabo una reanimación cardiopulmonar. –comunicó la chica tomando completamente desprevenido al equipo de paramédicos.

- Pero Doctora Colins… -Irrumpió Jack -Eso no es posible, el sujeto ya… ya lleva muerto 21 minutos.

-No me interesa su opinión –declaró bruscamente -Uds, preparen el desfibrilador manual –apuntó a Jack y a Samuel –y tú, prepara una dosis de 1 mg de adrenalina ahora –le ordena a Alfredo quien pierde su paciencia.

-¿Está loca? Le digo que no tiene caso, Ud. Lo Sabe perfectamente como la doctora "famosa" que es. Un humano no puede ser reanimado pasado los 7 minutos después del infarto. Hace mucho que su cerebro dejó de recibir oxigeno y sangre. Esto no es ético ni lógi… -Sarah se quita los lentes y revela sus siniestros ojos color ámbar que más que humanos parecían los de una fiera apunto de atacar. Alfredo sintió una sensación extraña e incomoda y sus pensamientos cesaron por unos segundos.

-¿Esta Ud. poniendo en duda mi juicio¿Mi criterio? Insolente, no eres más que un ignorante. Si tienes algo que decirme dígalo una vez hayamos acabado. Ahora estoy algo apurada, el tiempo nos puede jugar en contra –La chica corta la discusión volviendo su atención al cuerpo.

-Mierda si alguien se entera, perderemos nuestras licencias… -murmuró Jack robándose el rostro con sus manos lleno de preocupación –Sarah lo escucha pero hace caso omiso.

Samuel se acerca a Alfredo para tranquilizarlo en silencio ¿Qué era esa sensación de alerta que le hizo temblar?

La mujer corta con tijeras la camiseta blanca de Ryuuzaki para despejar su pecho y colocar los parches que conectan al monitor cardiológico el cuál solo mostraba que el electro diagrama estaba completamente plano. Para los paramédicos era la señal de que en minutos cometerían la estupidez más grande dentro de sus carreras, era evidente que su estado de muerte es _irreversible_ pero no se atrevían a resistirse a las órdenes de su superior. Prepararon los equipos médicos, dejaron cargando el desfibrilador a voltaje moderado, Alfredo inyecta la adrenalina por el antebrazo izquierdo de Ryuuzaki y buscó en el rostro de Sarah algún signo de aprobación pero ella estaba atenta nuevamente a su reloj de bolsillo. Todos silenciosos observaron como ella levantaba su mano en símbolo de espera.

Chic…

Sarah reaccionó inmediatamente pellizcando la nariz de Ryuuzaki y levantando su barbilla para darle respiración boca a boca al segundo después que su reloj empezara a funcionar, el cual extrañamente giraba más rápido de lo normal, como si el tiempo que perdió estando trabado tratara de ser recuperado.

Una, dos tres veces. Jadeando le da la pasada a Samuel para que realizara el RCP Con una fuerza moderada, comprimió su tórax, entrelazando sus dedos encima de éste. 10, 20, 30 veces. Nada, tal y como el grupo paramédico predijo sin proclamar. Sarah aplicó nuevamente la respiración boca a boca dos veces más mientras Samuel continuaba con 30 RCP más y le aplica otra dosis de adrenalina. El monitor todavía tocaba una sola nota y el reloj se escuchaba a lo lejos como corría su manilla.

…Chic-chac-chic-chac-chic-chac…

-¿Qué energías son esas¡Hazlo con más fuerzas! –Acusó la joven con indignación mientras ella aplicaba nuevamente una ventilación.

Ya habían pasado 5 minutos. Sarah jadeaba cada vez más fuerte con cada oxigenación que daba y no había cambios. Samuel también mostraba signos de cansancio por las compresiones que realizaba, su sudor le molestaba la vista, Jack le secaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo La paciencia de Sarah comenzó a decrecer.

-Alfredo… usa el desfibrilador.

Alfredo tomó los dos aparatos los unió produciendo un sonido eléctrico cargando…3…2…1 ¡Despejen! –Todos se corrieron al tiempo y el cuerpo de Ryuuzaki se estremeció con los voltajes que descargaron contra su pecho. Nada.

-Otra vez –Mandó Sarah

Una vez más L recibió las mismas descargas.

-¡Otra vez!

-¡Basta! Es suficiente, acéptalo, está muerto! – gritó Samuel quien no aguantó más la rabia que le causaba ser ordenado por una niña a sus ojos más toda la situación que encontraba completamente absurda.

-¡No! –Contestó Sarah enfurecida –Aumenta el voltaje a 360 J –Le ordenó a Alfredo y éste accedió pero Jack lo coge del cabello y lo golpea de frente con todas sus fuerzas contra el monitor dejándolo inconciente, sangre empezó a brotar de su cabeza. Los dos acorralaron a Sarah alejándola de Ryuuzaki para tratar de amarrarla con los cinturones de la camilla. Sarah en su desesperación se escurre entre ellos a gatas y rápidamente toma el desfibrilador y le da un shock más al cuerpo inerte, tal habría sido la descarga que su cuerpo llegó a rebotar en la camilla. Los dos la agarraron de los brazos y su reloj cae al suelo mientras trataba de zafarse.

-¡suéltenme! No saben lo que están causando! –Acusaba Sarah histéricamente entre forcejeos.

-¡Suficiente tuve de tu locura! Te aseguro que se enteraran en la _Casa de Wammy_! –Amenazó Jack – ¡Te denunciaran de seguro!

-¡De seguro ni siquiera eres quien dices ser¡Impostora! –concluyó Jack en un arrebato de rabia.

Repentinamente el monitor mostró cambios en los signos cardiacos y todos quedaron petrificados. Ryuuzaki comenzó a toser agresivamente casi en convulsiones en busca de aire. Los paramédicos boquiabiertos no lograban creer ni reaccionaban a lo que sus ojos presenciaban pero Sarah aprovechó la conmoción para zafarse y se apresuró en ponerle a L una mascarilla de oxigeno colgada cerca de la camilla, aunque no fue tarea fácil ya que el alarmado joven corría su rostro en señal de desesperación. Con dificultad L abre sus ojos llenos de confusión, trató de sacarse la mascara pero lo detuvo la mano de Sarah que tomó la suya y la apretó con fuerza. Sarah se vuelve exaltada a los otros.

-¡Oigan, espabilen! No se queden ahí parados como tarados y ayúdenme con el suero. Ah, y por dios traten la herida del pobre Alfredo – ordenó una vez más con una mirada asesina que logró hacer reaccionar a los sorprendidos paramédicos que sin palabras en sus bocas acataron a ayudar. Se vuelve a Ryuuzaki y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, permitiéndose sentir el tan urgente alivio que añoraba y pudo relajar la tensión que hace unos minutos atrás reinaba en su corazón. Miró como los ojos de L la observaban débilmente y una gran ternura nació de su interior. Mostrándole solo a él, a ese ser indefenso, su suave pero compasiva sonrisa.

-shhhhh… Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien –Le aseguró mientras acariciaba su cabello desmarañado. Era increíble lo frió que estaba, sus manos, su cara… y como poco a poco su cuerpo temblaba con más intensidad, lo que era una buena señal, la sangre volvía a correr por sus venas, después de todo debería de estar muerto. Todo en él estaba volviendo a funcionar. Sarah suelta su mano para buscar la frazada guardada bajo la camilla y se percata de su reloj tirado en el suelo, lo recoge y ve que ya había retomado su ritmo natural y estaba a la hora; 9:09 minutos. Después de un suspiro realizó que esos fueron los 21 minutos más largos de su vida.

La joven mujer tapa con cuidado a L con la frazada dejando solo su rostro fuera y se sienta a su lado. Sarah vuelve a tomar su mano para acariciarla, Ryuuzaki la mira tratando de decirle algo pero la fatiga no se lo permite y sin voluntad cerró sus ojos nuevamente, pero ésta vez a causa de un profundo sueño.

-Bienvenido al mundo L Lawliet.


	3. Denigrante Regreso

A/N: Hola a todos! me demoré un poco pero héme aquí con el siguiente capitulo. Bueno sé que no muchas personas lo han leido, probablemente por que sienten que va lento o por que no es yaoi (disculpas para los fans del yaoi) pero la he pasado tan bien estas vacas escribiendo ésto que ya no me importa y lo seguiré posteando igual... aunque nadie lo lea P

son las 3:30 AM, vengo llegando de una fiesta ni se pregunten en que "estado" pero aqui les va el tercer capitulo.

Cariños a todos los que lo lean y los que lo han leido. )

* * *

Capitulo 3

"**Denigrante regreso"**

A las 9:19 minutos, el cinco de noviembre por la noche, donde yacía el cadáver de Watari en paraderos desconocidos, antes de que se borrara toda la información de la base de datos de L, por toda la red corrió una señal recorriendo kilómetros en segundos hacia un departamento. Uno abandonado por el tiempo, grande, vació y oscuro donde resonarían los ecos si es que hubiesen. Y en la profundidad de éste, se encontraba la única evidencia de que alguien sí habitó en el. Un computador lleno de polvo en el piso flotante, este se prendió automáticamente gracias a la señal y al frente, un pequeño cronómetro indicaba unos números. Era una cuenta regresiva.

20d 18h 31m 30s

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha pasado una semana desde el incidente mortífero. Pero una persona que reposaba en cama no lo sabía, se sentía tan débil ¿Cuánto hacíia que estaba en cama? le costaba trabajo pensar, no se encontraba lúcido del todo ¿Estaría en un hospital? Si es así, eso explicaría el porqué se siente dopado, seguramente estaba conectado a algún tipo de suero. Pero sentía que volvía en sí lentamente pero de a poco sintió que podía mover sus manos, que sensación más extraña de adormecimiento muscular… pero iba desvaneciendose pasados los minutos, comenzó a hacer esfuerzo por abrir sus ojos cuando sintió algo áspero y húmedo que rozaba constantemente su mejilla derecha. Abrió sus ojos. La luz del sol le producía dolor y se veía todo muy borroso, pestañeo unas cuantas veces y recobró el foco y divisa a un gato lamiéndole el rostro.

L se asustó por la inesperada visita felina y reaccionó sacudiendo sus brazos para espantarlo, el gato saltó hasta la punta de la cama maullando. L le quedó observando y lo reconoció como un gato persa marrón, luego recorrió el cuarto con su mirada y no se había equivocado, era la habitación de un hospital, pero entonces ¿cómo es que hay un gato ahí? Un momento…en primer lugar ¿por que "él" estaba ahí¿Qué pasó? L trató de recordar pero sólo encontraba un espacio blanco en su cabeza y le dolía el esfuerzo. Sabía que estaba demasiado intranquilo y con todos sus pensamientos en desorden no estaba apto para usar sus poderes deductivos al 100, abrazó sus rodillas y apoyó su mentón en ellas, y trató de regularizarse por medio de su respiración, concentrándose sólo en ella.

La puerta se abrió y entro una bella muchacha de cabellos rojizos con bata de medico y curiosamente llevaba puesto lentes de sol, L le mira con sus ojos muy abiertos reflejando un dejo de su desconfianza a la extraña.

-Hola… ya era hora que despertaras, has estado inconciente por una semana. Ya me estaba entrando a preocupar –Dice la doctora con una voz emocionada mientras le quita la aguja de su antebrazo izquierdo.

L no responde.

La gata baja de la cama y trota hacia Sarah maullando, ella la recoge y se sienta en el borde de la cama. Ella ya se había percatado del estado de confusión en el que se encontraba L en ese momento, después de todo es una reacción normal de las personas sentirse desorientados después de estar tantos días con fuertes drogas y en estado inconciente, cosa que ha causado en varias ocasiones a los pacientes volverse agresivos, pero ella estaba segura de que L no seria de esos.

-¿No es linda? Se llama Chisa. La había dejado aquí para que te hiciera compañía mientras yo no estaba.

-¿Eres mi doctora? – pregunta el joven cambiando el tópico.

-Si, ahora necesito saber ¿Cómo te sientes?

- ¿Quién eres¿Dónde estoy¿Qué paso?

A Sarah le llamó la atención que él no recordara nada de lo sucedido. Pensó que probablemente haya sido a causa del shock que vivenció o que la reanimación haya dejado secuelas neuronales. Si fuera lo ultimo tendría que llevarlo de inmediato a hacerse otros exámenes –Respóndeme primero.

-No hasta que tú respondas mis preguntas.

Sarah sabía que no iba a ser fácil contestar sus preguntas, había mucha información que omitir sobre ella misma pero para saber con medida cuanto, tenía que confirmar algo. Se quita los lentes revelando sus salvajes ojos ámbar a L.

-¿Me recuerdas? Soy _Alessia_. –Confesó.

L impactado sintió cierta fascinación por sus ojos pero no quiso reflejarlo. Si, los reconocía, no era fácil olvidarlos y menos en las circunstancias en las que los conoció. Pero pensó en su situación actual ¿Sería prudente decirle que sí la recordaba? Probablemente su respuesta afectaría en la cantidad de información que le sería otorgada.

-…ya lo dije, no hasta que Ud. respondas las mías. No me haga repetirlo de nuevo – L contestó tajante sin expresar emoción alguna.

Alessia no esperaba esa respuesta ni que expresara nada. Se sintió decepcionada y esto la irritó.

-Muy bien te lo diré. Soy la doctora "Sarah Colins", estas en un hospital privado en un cuarto donde sólo yo tengo autorización para entrar. Sufriste un infarto al miocardio y posteriormente fuiste trasladado por tus compañeros hasta aquí… eh… ¿Estás bien? –L quedó completamente en shock.

-Kira… Kira intentó matarme… Pero si es así…. ¿¡Cómo es posible que aún esté con vida!?

-Tal vez no fue Kira, en tu examen de sangre había exceso de azúcar ¿sabías? –Bromeó aún irritada.

-Watari, él debe de saber que pasó, tengo que hablar con Watari ¿Dónde están mis cosas, mi celular? –preguntó levantándose de la cama.

-¡No! Siéntate y cálmate…–Lo agarró de los hombros para detener su avance hacia la puerta. Ella sabía que no sería fácil ocultarle la información. –Hay algo que tienes que saber…Watari…. Digo, el señor _Quillsh Wammy_ falleció.

L sintió que el mundo se le caía encima y dejó que sus rodillas no aguantaran más su propio peso cayendo al suelo. Cientos y cientos de preguntas afloraron en su mente y no sabía por donde empezar.

-No, algo no encaja… no es posible… yo… el señor Yagami Souchiro, tengo que hablar con él –Alessia no pudo evitar sentir tristeza al verlo así, se veía tan perdido pero no tenía opción.

-L… no, Lawliet –lo llamó por su verdadero nombre captando su confundida atención, se acercó para encararlo de cerca –Todo tu equipo de investigación cree que estas muerto. Esto estaba dentro de los deseos del señor Wammy.

Pasaron largos minutos y los dos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio L inmerso en sus pensamientos, Alessia esperando una reacción y desde la ventana se veía como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. L se levantó del suelo y reposó en la cama.

-¿Cómo murió? –preguntó al fin.

-Por un ataque al corazón…

-Entonces eso quiere decir que he perdido…Kira ganó y ahora… yo –La gata se acercó en busca de su atención maullando y L se percató que sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas olvidando por completo que no estaba solo y una gran angustia e impotencia se apoderaron de él, pero no encontraba la razón del por qué. Sabía que era algo importante, se lo decían sus instintos pero no podía recordar y eso le desesperaba. Soltó unas lamentables carcajadas ya que le causaba gracia que el famoso detective "L" llorara, es más, cuando fue la última vez… ah, si. Una vez cuando era muy pequeño lloraba en silencio por no ser aceptado por sus compañeros del orfanato y Watari fue a su lado a consolarlo con su tierna sonrisa. Quillsh Wammy, la única imagen paternal que conocía y ahora ya no existía; y lo peor de todo es que sentía que fue por culpa suya y creía con certeza que cometió un grave error porque eso no tendría que haber ocurrido, él tendría que estar muerto y todo hubiera estado bien. Fue débil y para él solo los débiles lloraban.

-Esto es humillante… Tendrías que haberme dejado morir. Por favor déjame solo –sentenció y calló. No dijo nada más, sólo se quedo mirando por la ventana con la vista perdida en el atardecer.

Alessia sintió remordimiento por haberle contado pero ya no podía hacer nada, tampoco se le venían a la mente palabras de aliento, además quien era ella para consolarlo, él no la recordaba. Ahora era una completa extraña. En silencio se retiró de la habitación dejando a Chisa con L. pero no era momento de sentarse a lamentarse, todavía tenía cosas que hacer y una de ellas era asistir a un funeral.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En ese momento, en algún lugar de Inglaterra en el orfanato llamado la "Casa de Wammy" un hombre mayor de nombre _Roger_ observaba por la ventana de su oficina cómo un niño al que llaman "_Mello_" jugaba a la pelota con sus compañeros. Los llamó para que entraran ya que estaba oscureciendo y posteriormente sacó de su bolsillo su celular y en la pantalla mostraba una cuenta regresiva.

14d 10h 20m 11s

La preocupación que sentía era inevitable ya que no podía hacer nada más que esperar cierta respuesta. Si el tiempo llegase a su límite y no habían signos de vida, entonces tendría que tomar medidas que él prefería evitar.


	4. Sin Nombre

A/N: Sorpresa! Inmediatamente terminé el cuarto capitulo, jeje, un 2x1 ¿Qué mejor? Por favor! Escríbanme y denme sus opiniones, sugerencias o críticas XD

Cariños a todos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 4

"**Sin nombre"**

No muy lejos de Tokyo, en un pequeño pueblo provinciano se llevaba a cabo un entierro en un cementerio en muy malas condiciones, muchas de las tumbas se veían evidentemente abandonadas, abiertas por el tiempo y las plantas secas se apropiaban del sector. Aquel día fue azotado por el calor del sol pero fue resistible gracias a las brisas costaneras. En efecto, estaban bastante cerca del mar.

El cuidador del cementerio ya estaba que acababa con el agujero. No había sacerdote ni familiares, tan sólo el solitario cajón que esperaba a ser abandonado al igual que todas las demás tumbas.

De repente un vehiculo se estacionó frente al portón del cementerio y cinco hombres bajan de él con ramos de flores en sus regazos dirigiéndose a paso lento hasta donde se encontraba el cajón. Souchiro, Matsuda, Mogi y Aizawa sintieron como la pena los abordó con tan sólo imaginar que el que estaba dentro de ese pobre cajón roñoso de condiciones precarias era al que conocían como Ryuuzaki. Pero para Light era la mejor forma de festejar su victoria.

Souchiro se acercó a confirmar con el cuidador si ese era el cajón de Ryuuzaki pero el hombre no tenía idea de quien se trataba e indicó con el dedo a lo lejos cerca de la costa a una mujer que se acercaba vestida completamente de negro con una larga trenza roja que reposaba en su hombro con sus ojos escondidos tras sus anteojos solares. Yagami la reconoció en el acto, era la mujer que se llevó el cuerpo de Ryuuzaki hace una semana. Light la miraba con atención y trataba de imaginarse el cuestionamiento que podrían tener los médicos forenses ante las muertes provocadas por él, tenía curiosidad por saber, tenía ganas de saber con más detalle como fue el final de Ryuuzaki, quería saborear a fondo su Victoria e iría a buscar un momento oportuno para hablar con ella. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unas carcajadas emitidas por Ryuk, al parecer algo le llamó la atención y no era algo común en su Shinigami. Esto lo preocupó.

-Jefe ¿Quién es ella? –preguntó Matsuda.

-Ella es la medico forense de Ryuuzaki –Souchiro cumplió con omitir la información que ella le pidió respetar. Matsuda se ruborizo al verla más de cerca.

–Sr. Yagami, me alegra que haya podido venir con los demás a despedirlo… como ve, no hay nadie más… – Observó los rostros de cada uno de los presentes percatándose que había un chico joven, recordó que en el informe que Watari le envió no decía nada sobre un quinto integrante – A propósito, siento mucho como se dieron las circunstancias para conocernos. En fin, lo entiendo, se cuanto significa perder parte del personal de trabajo.

– ¿Cómo puede ser médico? no aparenta tener más edad que Light – Matsuda le preguntó a Aizawa susurrando cerca de su oído. –Alessia dedujo por la expresión de Matsuda lo que decía. No era importante pero tenía que tener cuidado con soltar sospechas.

–Mucho gusto a todos, soy Sarah Colins doctora forense y por si se preguntan, egresé de la universidad de Harvard en medicina hace 4 años –Ofreció su mano a Matsuda.

–Ah… mu… mucho gusto, soy Matsuda –Ruborizó de nuevo.

Saludó a todos hasta que llegó al que le interesaba.

-Mucho gusto, joven…

-Light, Yagami Light –Le tomó la mano apretándosela.

-Ah, así que eres hijo del jefe… interesante ¿Eres parte del equipo de investigación? –A Light no le gustó nada la pregunta, se preguntaba cómo sabia que eran ellos como grupo. Pensó en la probabilidad de que ella fuese médico dentro de la familia de Ryuuzaki ya que ella organizó el entierro en secreto y por ende, tendría algo de información sobre donde trabajaba y con quien pero no tenía como saber si L tuvo dicha familia.

–La verdad es que no soy parte del equipo, todavía tengo que egresar de la universidad o no me permitirán unirme al equipo ¿Cierto papá?

-Eh… si, es cierto – Souchiro sabía que su hijo prefería que no se supiera sobre su participación en la investigación.

– ¿Porqué el cajón está sellado? –pregunta Light cambiando de tema a la doctora.

– ¿De veras quieres saberlo? –La respuesta de Light fue un silencio retractor a su propia pregunta y Alessia lo vio reflejado en su rostro –Digamos que La investigación que se realizó en la autopsia no dejó al cuerpo apto para ser expuesto, tuvimos unos problemas con la formalina y la investigación se extendió, los tejidos cedieron y los líquidos… –Souchiro la interrumpe ofendido –Por favor, basta. Esos detalles son innecesarios.

–Disculpe, pensé que su hijo tenia curiosidad de ver al difunto. Todavía estamos a tiempo para echarle una ojeada –Soltó sin delicadeza existente dentro de su burlesco tono. Light sintió repugnancia contra Sarah, después de todo no era lo que quería escuchar, pero aparentó no haberle afectado y se preguntó a qué venía tal actitud.

-No le des importancia hijo, al parecer es del tipo que mofa así con todos. – susurro en el oído de su hijo recordando su propio encuentro.

Minutos después todos menos Alessia, ayudaron a bajar el cajón por el agujero ya preparado, dejaron sus flores con él y el cuidador comenzó a enterrar el ataúd con su pala.

Light divisó a Ryuk quien seguía riéndose sin apartar su vista de la joven doctora lo que le produjo ansiedad y las ganas que tenia de preguntarle qué era tan chistoso, que es lo que Ryuk ve que no podía él lo consumían pero por el momento eso era algo imposible de averiguar. Así que se conformó con confirmar cuanto sabía ella.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Exactamente de qué murió Ryuuzaki?

-Hmmm… Que bueno que preguntes porque yo también tengo preguntas con respecto a él. –Light entró en alerta ¿Será que habría descubierto algo? – El murió a causa de un infarto causado por un exceso de azúcar en su sangre, esto causó un problema con la circulación, lo que terminó en un infarto. Evidentemente. – Light deseaba reírse en su cara con todas sus ganas por la deducción de la chica. Encontró increíble que ni siquiera relacionara su muerte con Kira.

-¿Puedo preguntar yo ahora?

-Si, por supuesto –contestó Light volviendo a levantar su guardia.

-¿Qué era lo que más le gustaba a Ryuuzaki?

Light se sintió petrificado, ¿Para qué quería saber eso? Una respuesta inútil. Demasiado fácil de contestar, no tenía que irse con cuidado. – Pues le gustaba cualquier cosa que fuese dulce.

-¡Y comía a todas horas! realmente me sorprende que no haya engordado –contestó Matsuda tratando de llegar a alguna conversación con ella.

- Ah… eso explica el infarto, nadie puede vivir mucho con esa dieta… –En el fondo Alessia estaba contenta de saber un poco sobre los gustos de Lawliet.

El cuidador ya había terminado de enterrar a "Ryuuzaki" y colocó una lápida sin ningún escrito. Todos contemplaron en silencio aquella sepultura sin nombre, era increíble lo triste que era pensar que ahí yacía el mejor detective del mundo, en una pocilga, enterrado como un don nadie.

Todos se disponían a retirarse. Al rato Alessia fue recogida por un vehiculo negro y Light recordó algo.

–Ya había escuchado sobre ello… –Comentó Light –hace varios años apareció en el diario sobre una niña genio que logró graduarse a los 14 años de una escuela privada, entrando a la universidad a los 15… aunque no habían registros fotográficos que yo recuerde. Pero yo creía que era un rumor de prensa.

Era de noche y una vez en su habitación, Light le preguntó por fin a Ryuk lo que tanto quiso saber.

-Muy bien, cuéntame que era tan chistoso en el entierro que te causó tanta gracia.

-Kekekeke –Rió nuevamente el Shinigami –Me pregunto si debería de contarte, es muy interesante.

-¿No piensas contármelo? Perfecto, no esperes que te vuelva a traer manzanas, ya sabes que no son gratis. –advirtió Light mientras tomaba una revista aparentando leerla.

Ryuk se quedó en silencio pensando en un dilema mientras se retorcía el cuello con los brazos por un rato –De a cuerdo de acuerdo, tu ganas de nuevo Light. Esto te va a encantar.

-Dilo.

-Esa mujer no tiene nombre, kekekeke ¡Ya contesté, ahora dame mis manzanas!

Light sintió por un segundo que su corazón se detuvo -¿Qué quieres decir con eso Ryuk?

-Ugh, estos humanos…, hay muchas cosas que Uds. los humanos ignoran y la existencia de la Death Note y los Shinigamis son una de muchas. No tengo por que decirte más pero sí te advierto que ella puede ser causa de nuevos problemas para ti. – Light se concentró en analizar lo que le dijo Ryuk, si es verdad entonces no puede matarla con la Death Note si fuera necesario o el nombre que le dio a todos es falso o pueden ser la dos alternativas, dejó escapar un suspiro, que tonto se sentía, no tiene de qué preocuparse, ya se enteró que ella es ignorante de las investigaciones de Ryuuzaki o en lo que estaba involucrado. En fin, ya no es importante, ahora tenía que pensar en su próxima estrategia para suceder el nombre de "L"


	5. Tiempos de Oscuridad y Luz

**N/A:** hasta ahora este fue el capitulo que más dificultad me produjo así que por favor los que lo lean háganme criticas de desarrollo de personajes o en general o como quieran. Estaré muy agradecida si lo hacen XD (no sobre ortografía por favor --u)

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews en especial a "Hally362" quien me ha entusiasmado en gran medida jeje.

* * *

**_Capitulo 5_**

_"**Tiempos De Oscuridad y Luz."**_

L contemplaba por la ventana el gran parque que poseía el hospital en el que hospedaba ahora, pero no era el paisaje lo que observaba tan detenidamente, sino algo más dentro de su mente.

Aquellos ojos color ambar… L recopilaba toda la información que poseía en su memoria de hace ya tanto tiempo sobre esos ojos tan hostiles. No había pensado en ellos desde que "ese" caso fue resuelto. Un caso que le dejó un sabor insípido en el paladar, una vacía sensación parecida al extravío de una pieza de un puzzle. Había algo que no logró ver en ese momento ¿Por falta de experiencia? Tal vez, o podría ser a causa de un secreto tan oscuro como lo es la Death Note. En fin, aún podía sentir vivamente la sensación escalofriante detrás de su cuello que lo acompañó por todo el trayecto.

* * *

En el año 1995. Inglaterra, se vivía una extraña y gran polémica de asesinatos a gran escala de niñas no más de 11 años. L Lawliet a sus quince años tomó cabeza en la investigación de este misterio como uno de sus primeros casos pero la peculiaridad de éste lo incitó a crear el seudónimo de "Danuve".

Danuve y Watari viajaron a un pequeño pueblo ubicado en Northumberland llamado Ceylon donde arrendaron una cabaña, lugar donde se localizaron los cuerpos de varias victimas. Al poco tiempo de llegar el sheriff del pueblo le hizo entrega a Danuve documentos sobre el caso departe del FBI. Watari inmediatamente fue a la cocina a prepararle al joven una bandeja llena de golosinas mientras que él no lo esperó y comenzó a abrir el sobre con ansias y sus ojos inexpresivos se clavaron al informe intensamente.

Los cuerpos de las niñas eran encontrados en distintos sectores de Northumberland, cada uno en distintos estados de descomposición dado por las condiciones ambientales, unas eran encontradas en riachuelos, otras semienterradas y otras dejadas en campo abierto pero todas con una condición en común; tenían el aspecto de momias secas. Pero el informe forense contradecía la aparente fecha de muerte a una de cinco días atrás y todas dadas muertas el mismo día, no habían signos de abuso sexual, sus rasgos físicos eran similares por sus cabelleras pelirrojas que aun prevalecían, abandonadas sin ninguna prenda o pertenencia y lo más chocante era la evidente mutilación de los ojos, esto era un punto clave para saber como analizar las creencias o el perfil psicológico del o los asesinos. Entremedio de las hojas estaban las fotografías de distintas victimas como el cuerpo de una niña tirado entre medio de matorrales que tenía las mismas características descritas ¿Cuál era la necesidad de desmembrar los ojos? Danuve supuso que era porque querían ocultar algo con relación a ellos. Probablemente se trataba de una secta secreta con fines religiosos ¿Cacería de brujas tal vez? No, que sean pelirrojas no era razón suficiente.

Como detective poco renombrado en aquellos días no poseía el total apoyo de la policía, sólo el de Watari y el de algunos agentes del FBI a su disposición, así que no tuvo más opción que ir a investigar con su grupo de investigación de sector a sector interrogando a muchos habitantes de Northumberland personalmente. Nada logró averiguar sobre las niñas más ninguna tenía identidad, nunca fueron registradas en ninguna ciudadela, curiosamente no existía ninguna denuncia por parte de padres de la desaparición de menores con esas características, y tampoco había testigos que las conocieran en vida. Era como si no existieran.

* * *

L decide no pensar más por un rato y reposar su mente viendo televisión, la prende y se encuentra con el noticiario de Sakura TV.

-Boletín de última hora. Conmoción en Aizen. Cuatro extrañas muertes fueron anunciadas hoy a la policía que los dejó alarmados. Ahora, nuestro reportero.

-Bueno, aquí en el hotel Tsunade se encontraron hoy a las dos de la tarde cuatro cuerpos extrañamente momificados en diferentes habitaciones.

-Hatsui san¿Puedes decirnos si las victimas fueron identificadas?

-Si, fue fácil ya que estaban registrados en el mismo hotel. Son tres españoles funcionarios paramédicos del hospital de Barcelona llamados Jack Sucti, Alfredo Rusvelt y Samuel Gorvachof, las razones de sus muertes aun son desconocidas, según testigos sus cuerpos están completamente secos semejante a las momias, las autoridades aún no se explican como pudo suceder ni quienes podrían ser los causantes. Ahora los cuerpos están siendo trasladados al hospital privado de Tokio.

L no podía evitar sentirse sorprendido ante tal coincidencia, estaba pensando hasta hace minutos atrás en momias similares… Tal y como ocurrió en el pasado, su corazón se aceleró al realizar que estaba ocurriendo de nuevo ¡Lo sabía! Sabia que el caso no se resolvió del todo pero aquellos nombres… ¿Donde los había escuchado antes? Se le vino a la mente el rostro de su doctora "Sarah Colins" y se sintió abruptamente alarmado, hasta ahora todo insinuaba que ella estaba relacionada con el pasado y el presente de estos acontecimientos.

L soltó un gran suspiro, se levantó de la cama de un salto y se asomó por la ventana para ver a que altura se encontraba… no había ninguna posibilidad de saltar o escalar o siquiera utilizar las sabanas como cuerda. Luego fue hacia la puerta y estaba cerrada con un sistema de seguridad vía ID, entró al baño y no había instrumentos útiles. Sentía como si estuviese prisionero. Alessia se veía como una buena chica, no lo negaba pero no confiaba ni un poco en ella, sabía mucho, demasiado mejor dicho ¡Sabía su nombre!. No estaba dentro de sus posibilidades que Watari le haya dicho y el punto más importante ¿Qué hizo para salvarlo? No creyó en la versión de que sus ex compañeros de investigación lo hayan llevado hasta el hospital, pero si ella lo salvó y cuidado de él seria ilógico pensar que el estaba en peligro pero había algo que olía mal, realmente mal. Lawliet se sentó resignado y abrazo sus rodillas adentrándose nuevamente en sus recuerdos.

* * *

Pasaron tres semanas sin progresos y nuevos cuerpos volvían a aparecer cerca de los mismos sectores Todo estaba confuso para el joven detective hasta que una llamada telefónica cambió todo. Danuve se dirigió rápidamente a la morgue donde se estudiaban todos los cuerpos del caso, el salón estaba convertido en una verdadera carnicería, una pesadilla en vida y la rabia que contenía Danuve la utilizaba para mantenerse motivado a atrapar al culpable de todo.

El médico forense le mostró 11 cuerpos puestos en fila y le pidió de favor que les revisara el interior de sus gargantas. Danuve se colocó guantes y tomó con sus delgados dedos unas pinzas largas, la acción fue una verdadera hazaña porque el olor era insoportable, emanado desde el interior de los cuerpos en mal estado y la formalina inyectada no ayudaba mucho, sentía muchas nauseas. Pero se olvidó de ello con su sorpresa al encontrar en el interior de la garganta una pequeña y delgada trencita rojiza, lo curioso es que tenía forma de media luna y estaba endurecida. Revisó los otros 10 cuerpos y todos tenían trenzas con distintas formas; una media luna, dos en forma de silla, tres iguales que estaban rectas a excepción de una que era más corta, una curva y dos en forma de nueve… no tenia ningún sentido. Mandó a hacer exámenes de ADN para compararlas con el ADN del resto de las niñas y en el resultado no hubo compatibilidad. También averiguó que el material que se utilizó para endurecer las trenzas fue a base de adobe y sangre, la sangre y el cabello si compatibilizaban.

Guardó las trenzas en bolsas plásticas separadas y las contempló largo tiempo y llegó a la conclusión que había una niña que seguía con vida y era claro que esas trenzas representaban un mensaje hecho por ella con su propio cabello y sangre, pidió a Watari que contactase a los mejores agrónomos del país para analizar el adobe encontrado y a los dos días se le informó que provenía de un pequeño sector al sur de Northumberland.

Danuve estaba emocionado por el gran paso dado y exaltado con la idea de que aún estaba a tiempo de salvar una vida, pero faltaba decodificar el mensaje, al rato Watari le trajo una bandeja con pasteles y té extra-dulce. Mientras tomaba su té imaginaba en todas las calamidades que debería de estar viviendo la pequeña criatura pero ¡Que niña más ingeniosa! Deseaba que no apareciere un día su cuerpo tirado por ahí, sería decepcionante ya que ella logró ayudarle en gran medida, ahora el sentía la responsabilidad de devolverle la mano haciendo que sus esfuerzos no cayeran en vano.

Mientras comía su pastel con cantidades exageradas de caramelo analizaba si se trataba de un código numérico ya que habían figuras en forma de nueve o seis pero las otras trenzas no concordaban. ¿Letras y números tal vez¿Una clave secreta? No, no podía ser, lo lógico dentro de la situación de la niña es que busque un mensaje más específico y claro para él. Se levantó a buscar el informe forense de las 11 victimas, lo tomó con las puntas de sus dedos desde el extremo superior apenas tocándolo y lo repasó varias veces hasta que sintió que encontró su respuesta. Las niñas murieron a distintas horas dentro de un lapso de tiempo de dos días… eso quiere decir que la probabilidad de que la niña viese morir a sus compañeras e insertara las trenzas por orden de muerte era alta, estimaba un acertamiento del 45. Se levantó de su silla para verificar su teoría y ordenó las trenzas según las horas de muerte de la primera hasta la ultima. Danuve soltó una gran sonrisa cuando sus ojos bien abiertos se dieron cuenta que el nueve y/o el seis eran en realidad una "g" y una "a" en mal estado. Con ello por fin logró divisar el anhelado mensaje que decía "_Chillingham_". La información era más específica de lo que se hubiera imaginado ya que sabía bien a qué se refería: al Castillo de Chillingham que se ubicaba al sur de Northumberland.

* * *

La puerta se abrió de pronto y Lawliet presiona el botón "MUTE" antes de que Alessia entrara.

-Buenos días!, Buenas tardes! y Buenas noches¿Cómo se siente mi paciente favorito? –Saluda alegremente sujetándose del marco de la puerta y sosteniendo con la otra mano una caja de la pastelería "kawaii". L sintió como se le caían las babas. – ¿Los trajiste para mi? – Le pregunta Lawliet colgando su dedo índice del labio inferior.

-Bueno, se que es un poco tarde pero pensé que te gustaría un poco de pastel hick después de todo no has comido hick nada de la comida del hospital. – Alessia le entregó su porción con un rostro feliz esperando atentamente a ver el primer bocado de su paciente pero no lo tocó, es más se quedó mirando a sus ojos.

-Ud. está muy ebria – Sentenció Lawliet.

-Eh… hick si, la verdad es que me sentía un poco estresada jeje. –Rió falsamente al recordar la farsa de funeral que tuvo que montar días atrás.

-Srta. Alessia ¿verdad¿Se enteró de estas noticias? – Le apuntó con el dedo a la pantalla del televisor.

-Ah, si – Su rostro cambió al de uno serio y sombrío – Supe que van a trasladarlos a la morgue de éste hospital. Ah, y por favor hick no me trates de Ud. Eres mayor que yo.

- Entonces… Alessia ¿Te tocara trabajar con esos cuerpos?

- No, la verdad es que no estoy aquí para trabajos locales, mi única responsabilidad por ahora es cuidar de ti hick.

-¿Y por eso me tienes encerrado? Supongo que es por "mera" precaución. – dijo con ironía.

-… - Alessia pensó con cuidado antes de responder – Tú… realmente desconfías plenamente de mi ¿Por qué¿Acaso es malo tratar de salvarte la vida?

-Eso es algo que te daré aviso cuando te concierna. Aún tengo dudas sobre tú actuar – Le contestó sin ningún tipo de emoción.

-¡Que cruel eres! hick no me recuerdas hick y ahora sospechas de mi por nada – Alessia comenzó a irritarse con cada palabra que soltaba -¿Sabes cual es tu problema¡Eres un paranoico! hick

-¿Paranoico? Hmm… - L meditaba mordiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar - Probablemente tengas razón pero en mi situación actual es de lo más comprensible y para serte franco si te recuerdo – Alessia se impactó ante su declaración pero antes de sentirse contenta L le insinúa sus pensamientos – Tú eres la niña que sobrevivió del "caso Chillingham" hace diez años atrás y ahora que nos reencontramos están apareciendo nuevamente momias, ahora ¿Cómo me explicas eso?

Alessia se mostró muy ofendida. Ocultando su rostro en su larga cabellera.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que confíes en mi? No es mi culpa que estén pasando esas atrocidades si eso es lo que te preguntas y si son meras suposiciones tendré que tomarlo como un insulto por que sabes muy bien que ese pasado fue una pesadilla para mi y me atormenta hasta el día de hoy –L sabía que había cometido un error, Chisa aparece por debajo de la cama, aparentemente había despertado por la discusión de los dos y sube a la cama en busca de cariño, Alessia se sienta y acaricia a la gata mostrando a L su expresión de tristeza.

- Yo… me esforcé… tal y como tú me pediste antes de dejarme en la casa de Wammy, trabajé muy duro – Lawliet sintió una presión en su pecho con sus palabras, había dejado pasar lo posterior al caso, se sintió un poco incomodo – Siempre quise volver a verte para agradecerte pero nunca se dio tal oportunidad así que decidí convertirme en alguien que fuese útil para ti. Hace unos meses me encontré con el señor Quillsh (hacia tiempo que no le veía)y le pedí consejos. El amablemente me dio una alternativa. Me contó un poco sobre el caso Kira, me dijo que las probabilidades de riesgo eran altas y estas fueron sus palabras "si me llegara a pasar algo, también le pasara a L, por favor mantente cerca suyo" después me reveló tu verdadero nombre y me informó sobre un mensaje clave a la hora de actuar que era…

-"all Data Deletion" – Interrumpió Lawliet en voz baja.

Alessia asintió con la cabeza y se detuvo para secarse sus lágrimas con las mangas. Lawliet estaba desconcertado, con sentimientos encontrados pero todo encajaba mejor que antes. La mujer que tenía en frente era la misma niña que una vez rescató del mismo infierno y ahí estaba, convertida en toda una profesional… No, había algo que seguía ocultando y no podía ser posible la coincidencia de su regreso con la reaparición de las momias pero sus palabras sonaban honestas y coherentes. Eso quería decir que Watari confió en ella a tal punto que hasta reveló su verdadero nombre, a tal punto que no le comentó de sus planes. Ella era la ultima esperanza de Watari, su As bajo la manga… El viejo Watari… Hasta en sus últimos segundos le protegió. Siempre quiso lo mejor para L Lawliet, su protegido. No podía rendirse, por él tenía que seguir adelante, por él debía atrapar a Kira a toda costa. Aunque no tenia idea de cómo volver a empezar.

Lawliet toma el pastel que le trajo Alessia, coge el tenedor con la punta de sus dedos y se lo traga en pocos segundos, Alessia estaba perpleja ante el cambio de actitud de L.

-¡Mmmm! Delicioso, no sabes lo mucho que me hacía falta un poco de azúcar. ¿Trajiste más? –le pregunta inclinando su cabeza con su expresión más infantil. Alessia se ruboriza ferozmente poniéndose nerviosa al sentir sus ojos tan atentos a ella.

-Ah… si… aquí tienes pero por favor… no me mires así. Me… pone algo nerviosa – Lawliet se sorprende ante su reacción encontrándola absolutamente encantadora.

-Increíble, tu cara esta tan roja como tu pelo, nunca había visto algo así. Eres como un gran tomate – Confiesa al tiempo que mete pastel dentro de su boca. Provocando involuntariamente la ira de Alessia. Ella lo tomó de la nuca y enterró su rostro en el pastel. L no se lo esperaba.

- Vuelve a llamarme así y te juro que te asfixio dentro de ese plato –amenazó empuñando sus manos – Además ¿Qué es toda esa actitud confianzuda que de repent… -Fue interrumpida por un tortazo en la cara.

-Que mujer mas temperamental…Lo siento pero yo soy de los que predican "una vez por una vez" no me importa si eres mujer y con respecto a la confianza ¿No era lo que querías? – Dijo Lawliet con su acostumbrada calma. Lamiendo crema de sus dedos. Alessia bajó la guardia inmediatamente, era la primera vez que alguien controlaba su genio en segundos y debajo de toda la crema desparramada sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas.

- A propósito ¿Que hiciste para salvarme la vida?

- He he, lo siento pero los magos nunca revelan sus secretos – Contesta sacándole la lengua y Chisa salta a lamerle su encremado rostro.

Lawliet se mostró preocupado ante el comentario de Alessia y ella le pregunta consternada que le pasaba.

-Hablando de secretos hay algo más sobre el último movimiento de Watari y necesito que me ayudes.

-Yo también pensé en la probabilidad de sufrir el mismo destino que Watari así que dentro del programa "All Data Deletion" conectaba con un cronometro en cuenta regresiva, si ese lapso de tiempo termina y no lo desconecto, ese ordenador mandara a la Casa de Wammy un mensaje declarándome muerto.

-¡¿Qué?! Un momento… ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando? –preguntó anonada.

-Hmmm… creo que era un plazo de 20 días aproximadamente –Alessia saca la cuenta y aparece un signo de exclamación en su rostro.

-¡Faltan cuatro días¿Que vamos a hacer?

-Hay que ir al departamento donde empecé mi investigación de Kira, no es muy lejos de aquí.

- ¡Entonces vamos inmediatamente! – Alessia coge de la mano a Lawliet acarreándolo fuera de la habitación seguidos por la gata Chisa.

L observaba la preocupación que demostraba Alessia más sus demás atenciones y a pesar de todas sus sospechas y dudas que tenia sobre ella, por un momento creyó sentir tener una amiga de verdad.


End file.
